The present invention generally relates to document holders, and more particularly, to an apparatus for holding and protecting a golf scorecard.
In the game of golf, it is customary to keep score on a scorecard which is typically provided by the golf course. These cards are typically made of paper or thin cardboard and usually provide information concerning the distance and par score for each hole on the course. Golfers refer to these cards at the beginning of each hole in order to obtain information about the hole before teeing off. Golfers also use these scorecards to record their scores after completing each hole. Consequently, the scorecards are constantly being put into and taken out the scorekeeper's pocket or golf bag.
Golf scorecards are, in general, provided in a standard size which may not easily fit in a golf bag or a pocket. Consequently, the cards may become bent, folded, or otherwise mutilated during the course of a round of golf. Golf scorecards may be clipped to various writing surfaces which are sometimes provided on golf carts and golf bags. However, these writing surfaces are seldom protected from the elements so that the scorecard is often damaged by environmental conditions such as humidity, wind, rain, and the sun. In addition, the golfer's perspiration may damage the card if it is carried unprotected in a pocket. Moreover, if the card is not held on a proper writing surface, then the scorekeeper may be tempted to use the palm of his or her hand as a writing surface. In this case, the recorded score may not be legible, and the card may become damaged from the salts and oils on the surface of the scorekeeper's skin or from penetration of the writing implement through the card.
Most golf courses give away short pencils for recording scores on the card during a round of golf. These pencils often have very sharp points that can easily poke through the card, especially when used to write on a card that is supported by an improper writing surface. Moreover, if one of these pencils happens to be in a golfer's pocket or bag with the card, then the card is likely to receive extraneous markings from the loose pencil.
Golfers often carry additional cards in addition to the one blank scorecard for the current round. These additional cards may include other information about the golf course, such as previous scores, club choices, yardage, and strategies for any particular hole, e.g., a yardage booklet. Some golfers have even been known to carry notes for business discussions which may take place during the game. In any event, golfers often carry more than one card or note pad during any particular round of golf.
Conventional golf scorecard holders are typically made from a thin, flat, and stiff material such as a metal sheet. The scorecards are typically held on one side of the metal writing surface by a clip which protrudes from the plane of the metal sheet. Consequently, conventional golf scorecard holders may cause discomfort or tearing of clothes if they are stored in the golfer's pants or shirt pocket. Moreover, conventional golf scorecard holders lack means for covering and protecting the card when it is not in use and means for allowing more than one card to be used at a time.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a holder includes a semi-rigid inner member extending along a portion of the length of the holder. A layer of padding material is provided on one side of the inner member with a protective outer layer that covers the padding material on the inner member. An arrangement for securing at least one document against the inner member is provided along with a hinge in the inner member for allowing the holder to fold over the document.